This invention relates to visors and visor attachments for vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to a visor attachment which permits items, such as driver""s licenses, etc., to be held and easily read without interfering with an individual""s ability to see through the front or side windshield of the vehicle.
Automobile visors and visor attachments are generally known in the prior art. Various different types include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,538,311; 5,067,764; 5,379,929; 5,887,773; Des. 273,002; Des. 286,894; Des. 325,554; Des. 248,847; 5,301,856; 5,274,532; 5,613,725; 5,577,791; 2,048,105; 2,531,295; 5,947,545; 5,765,898; 4,844,311; 4,055,012; 2,637,128 and Des. 392,235. The entire disclosures of all of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
While it is known in the prior art to provide various types of automobile visors and visor attachments, it is not known in the prior art how to provide a visor or visor attachment in which items held thereon can be easily read without interfering with an individuals ability to properly see through the windshield of the automobile.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to enable an individual, particularly law enforcement personnel, to affix ID""s, vehicle registrations and other related documents in an area while maintaining a line of sight through the front windshield of the automobile, or other vehicle, toward a suspect vehicle/location. If the visor was turned facing the side windshield of the automobile, the same would hold true for the line of sight through the side windshield.
Another object of the present invention is to enable law enforcement personnel to write citations and perform other related functions with easy access to written information on a suspect""s documents while enabling personnel to always keep the suspect in view.
Preferably, the visor or visor attachments are equipped with lights for nighttime use that do not interfere substantially with the ability to see the suspect vehicle/location. According to a preferred embodiment, red lights are employed. In addition, the visor or visor attachments hold multiple forms of IDs and documents for incidents ranging from traffic stops and accidents to critical lookouts.
These and other objects features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in connection with the Drawings.